Mystrae
Mystrae This floating humanoid has long, slender features, pointed ears, and glowing blue eyes. At first glance, it could easily be mistaken for a mortal Elf, but it moves with an impossible grace and power that clearly betray its otherworldly nature. *CN Medium Daemon (Fae, Mythic, Vassal [Mystras]) *'Init' +4; Senses Arcane sight 30 ft., darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision Defense *'AC' 15; touch 14; flat-footed 11 (+4 Dex, +1 natural armor) *'HP' 42 (5d10 27 + 5 Con + 10 mythic) *'Fort' +2; Reflex +8; Will +5 *'DR' 5/epic; Immune Sleep *'Weaknesses' Arcane Physiology, Cold Iron Vulnerability Offense *'Speed' 30 ft., fly 60 ft. (good) *'Melee' mwk elven curve blade +10 (1d10-1, 18-20/x2) *'Ranged' mwk longbow +10 (1d8, 20/x3, 100 ft.) **'Rapid Shot' mwk longbow +8/+8 (1d8, 20/x3, 100 ft.) *'Mythic Power' 1/day; Abilities Display of Charisma, Mythic Spells, Surge +1d6 *'Spell-Like Abilities' **'Constant'-''arcane sight, ''fly **'1/day'-''ward of the season'' *'Spells Known '(CL 5th, concentration +9) **'2nd' (5/day)-''acid arrow, ''hideous laughter, minor image **'1st' (7/day)-''color spray, ''entangle, mage armor, magic missile, vanish **'0th'-''arcane mark, ''dancing lights, ghost sound, jolt, mage hand, prestidigitation **'Mythic Spells'-''magic missile'' Statistics *'Str' 8 (-1); Dex 18 (+4); Con 12 (+1); Int '''12 (+1); '''Wis 13 (+1); Cha 19 (+4) *'BAB '+5; CMB '''+9; '''CMD 18 (+2 vs sundering elven curve blade) *'Feats' Combat Casting, Mythic Spell LoreB, Point-Blank ShotM, Rapid Shot *'Skills' 35 ranks; ACP — **'Acrobatics' +7 (3 ranks + 4 Dex) **'Fly' +17 (4 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class + 4 fly speed + 2 fly) **'Knowledge (Arcana) '+7 (3 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Nature)' +7 (3 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Knowledge (Plane)' +6 (2 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Perception' +7 (3 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Sense Motive' +5 (1 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class) **'Spellcraft'+9 (5 ranks + 1 Int + 3 class) **'Stealth'+11 (4 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class) **'Survival' +4 (3 ranks + 1 Wis) **'Trave' +8 (4 ranks + 1 Wis + 3 class) *'Languages' Arcadian, Faesong *'Light Load' 26 lbs.; Medium Load 27-53 lbs.; Heavy Load 54-80 lbs. *'Faith' Mystrism; Deities MystrasP 4 Gear *'Encumbrance' 13 lbs. *'Worn (6 lbs.)' arrows x20, mwk longbow **'Belt (7 lbs.)' mwk elven curve blade Special Abilities A Mystrae can cast spells as a Fae Sorcerer of a level equal''' '''to the Mystrae's racial HD. If the Mystrae later gains levels in a class that gives a Bloodline, they must select the Fae Bloodline, and these levels stack for determining spells known and spells per day. If the Mystrae later gains levels in another arcane spellcasting class, they get a +2 bonus to caster level for spells from that class. Mystrae gain Mythic Spell Lore as a bonus feat, and have a pool of magical power they can draw upon for casting mythic spells. Up to twice per day, they can use this power to cast a mythic spell without expending any uses of mythic power. Category:CR 5 Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures Category:Fae Creatures Category:Mythic Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures